<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'ultima onda by tstaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368515">L'ultima onda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstaylor/pseuds/tstaylor'>tstaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstaylor/pseuds/tstaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se l’unica cosa che ti interessa di me sono le mie cicatrici, credo proprio che non abbiamo più niente da dirci.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'ultima onda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Dalla Gazzetta del Profeta del 10 Settembre 1998 -</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PENA TROPPO LEGGERA PER IL MANGIAMORTE?</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Questa mattina, in un’udienza blindatissima, il Wizengamot si è finalmente espresso sulla condanna della spia, doppiogiochista, sedicente ex-Mangiamorte Severus Snape.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dopo lungo dibattimento e a seguito della visione di ricordi che non sono stati divulgati alla stampa – per presunte ragioni di privacy – il Consiglio ha stabilito che l’uomo, colpevole dell’omicidio del Preside di Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente e di innumerevoli altri atti di tortura e distruzione, debba essere condannato soltanto a due anni di esilio nel mondo babbano, durante i quali gli sarà proibito di utilizzare anche la magia più semplice, sotto il controllo di una Traccia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>La pena comminata, decisamente troppo lieve a parere di chi scrive, è dovuta alla presunta attenuante di avere agito a vantaggio del Bene ultimo in quanto emissario del summenzionato Silente. Permettete un certo scetticismo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>L’ex professore, raggiunto nell’atrio del Ministero, non ha voluto rilasciare alcuna dichiarazione, rispondendo anzi coi suoi soliti modi rudi e stizzosi, per usare un eufemismo. Nemmeno il suo accompagnatore e paladino, Harry Potter, ha avuto alcuna considerazione del popolo magico, rifiutando di rispondere alle domande della stampa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Questa Redazione si domanda quali segreti nascondano il Bambino Sopravvissuto e i suoi tirapiedi – il rabbioso Ronald Weasley e l’ambiziosa e oggi ancor meno attraente Hermione Granger – per aver assunto una così strenua difesa di un uomo dal passato tanto equivoco.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><ul>
<li><span> o § o § o</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>«Casa di Severus Snape!» declamò Hermione mentre gettava una manciata di Polvere Volante nel camino, con precisione ma anche con una certa trepidazione, la stessa che la assaliva ormai da mesi ogni volta che compiva quel gesto e pronunciava quelle quattro parole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arrivata a destinazione, spianò con le mani l’abito a fiori che indossava, prima di accorgersi dell nervosismo tradito da quel gesto e interromperlo a metà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui la stava aspettando appoggiato allo stipite della porta-finestra che conduceva al piccolo terrazzo dell’appartamento, con un vago sorriso sulle labbra sottili e le braccia conserte su una camicia di lino blu dalle maniche arrotolate, e lei non poté impedire al proprio sguardo di soffermarsi sui primi due bottoni slacciati. Beh, non esattamente sui </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottoni</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>D’altra parte, a Barcellona nel mese di giugno non si poteva esattamente indossare una tenuta da palombaro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Buongiorno, Hermione» la salutò, e la sua voce profonda le accarezzò i timpani e la mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Buongiorno, Severus» rispose lei, con un sorriso spontaneo per quanto nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si lasciò accompagnare sul balcone, dove l’aspettavano una brocca di tè freddo e un piatto pieno di biscotti fatti in casa da lui, e si accomodò al tavolo, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla familiarità di quel gesto e dal profumo delle piante aromatiche che facevano capolino dai vasi piazzati in ogni angolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erano stati imbarazzanti, quei pomeriggi, all’inizio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Durante i due anni dell’esilio, Harry aveva insistito con lei e Ron per andare a trovarlo almeno una volta al mese, per mostrargli il loro supporto nonostante l’animosità del resto del mondo magico. Lei era stata d’accordo in linea di principio, ovviamente, ma… in fondo cos’avevano da dire, tre ragazzi che erano stati suoi studenti fino più o meno al giorno prima, a un uomo adulto, ferito nel corpo e nell’anima, che aveva corso per una vita sul filo sottile tra l’ombra e la luce, danzando sui pericoli con la grazia letale di una pantera?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eppure in qualche modo la gratitudine reciproca era bastata a non indurlo a cacciarli a suon di fatture. Eppure, in qualche modo, lo scombinato gruppetto aveva trovato argomenti e passeggiate sulla spiaggia e confortevoli silenzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei, soprattutto, si era ritrovata ad apprezzare le lunghe discussioni su questo o quel libro, fatto storico, pozione… nonostante gli sguardi vacui e annoiati degli altri due zucconi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adesso, dopo anni di visite regolari, gli incontri tra loro erano tornati a essere fonte di imbarazzo. Di un imbarazzo ben diverso, però.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Come stanno Weasley, la sua signora e la sua squadra di Quidditch?» le chiese Severus con un sorriso sarcastico, strappandola ai suoi pensieri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Beh, come ci si può aspettare da una coppia che ha tre gemelli di sei mesi. Esausti.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In effetti ormai Hermione non vedeva praticamente più né Ron né Parvati: arrivava a casa loro, i due le cacciavano in braccio uno dei pupi, indicandole dove fossero gli altri due, e poi si trascinavano a letto dove crollavano addormentati in un nanosecondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sai come la penso sulle facoltà mentali di Ronald, ma ho sempre ritenuto la signorina Patil quasi intelligente. Unire due famiglie in cui ricorrono i gemelli, e non pensare nemmeno per un istante a un incantesimo preventivo di questo tipo di… incidente non è stata una mossa furba.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione ormai lo conosceva bene, e poteva tranquillamente individuare lo scintillio di affetto dietro il sarcasmo di quel commento, che ormai era diventato un'abitudine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La ragazza si versò un bicchiere di tè e si lanciò nella descrizione delle ultime prodezze di quello che era stato ribattezzato dagli stessi genitori il Terzetto Infernale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quattro ore dopo, avevano consumato la pizza che avevano ordinato e stavano ancora chiacchierando. Non era insolito che lei si trattenesse fino a cena e oltre, soprattutto da quando Anita era uscita dalla vita di Severus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Va tutto bene, Hermione?» le chiese lui all’improvviso, dopo che avevano trascorso diversi minuti in confortevole silenzio osservando gli ultimi raggi del sole, che stava ormai tramontando alle loro spalle, intrecciare i propri riflessi a quelli delle luci della città sulle acque quel giorno agitate del Mediterraneo. «Oggi sei decisamente meno… loquace del solito, e dalle tue ultime e-mails emergeva un certo livello di frustrazione.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata obliqua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«”Meno loquace” vorrebbe dire che non ti ho soffocato di chiacchiere fino a farti sperare che mi levassi dai piedi al più presto, giusto?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ebbe la soddisfazione di vedere gli angoli della bocca di lui tremolare e sollevarsi leggermente, prima che le rivolgesse una delle sue leggendarie occhiate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Più o meno. Però stai svicolando la domanda, signorina Granger.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio, eh? Poveri i tuoi studenti.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Concedi un po’ di divertimento a un povero professore universitario. Di teste di legno è pieno il mondo, magico o meno.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ah, bé, sono sicura che ti diverti moltissimo a bacchettare quei poveri ragazzi.» Hermione sorrise e poi sospirò, posando sul tavolo il bicchiere dove ormai rimanevano solo le scorze d’arancia della sangria e un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio mezzi sciolti. «Non lo so, Severus, è che… ho ventiquattro anni e mi sembra di correre e correre ma alla fine di non arrivare mai da nessuna parte. Il mio lavoro all’Archivio è noioso e ripetitivo e il mio capo continua a promettermi una promozione che però di fatto non arriva. Nel mio ruolo di Consigliere Speciale al Ministero nessuno mi dà retta, perché sono giovane, donna e in fondo dei diritti degli elfi domestici non importa niente a nessuno. Tutti i miei amici insegnano a Hogwarts, o girano il mondo alla ricerca di creature improbabili, o hanno una carriera nel Quidditch che li porta lontano, o hanno abbastanza figli da non riuscire più nemmeno a fare la pipì in santa pace, insomma, non ci sono mai quando li cerco, ma tutti sono sempre pronti a chiamarmi quando c’è un problema o una crisi. Londra ha milioni di abitanti eppure mi sento sola. Non lo so» ripeté, sentendosi una sciocca piagnucolona. «Non dovrei lamentarmi, ho un tetto sopra la testa, dei soldi in banca e un sacco di persone che mi vogliono bene, insomma, sono una privilegiata, eppure…» lasciò la frase in sospeso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Eppure hai un cervello troppo attivo per un lavoro d’archivio, un cuore troppo grande per un mondo ingiusto e il normalissimo desiderio di avere qualcuno che ti conforti, anziché essere sempre tu a confortare gli altri. La tua frustrazione è comprensibile, soprattutto a un’età in cui si ha l'energia per spaccare il mondo e non si è ancora completamente disillusi. È vero, ci sono problemi ben più gravi, persone che fanno fatica perfino a racimolare qualcosa da mettere nel piatto la sera e noi siamo senza dubbio dei privilegiati, ma non c’è niente di male nel desiderare che le cose girino meglio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei cercò di mascherare la propria sorpresa a quelle parole inaspettatamente gentili versandosi un altro bicchiere di sangria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapeva bene che Severus non era davvero lo stronzo che voleva apparire, da anni aveva ormai capito che il suo essere burbero e scostante era, nella maggior parte dei casi, una facciata. Certo, amava la solitudine e non aveva una grande opinione dell’umanità nel suo complesso, ma voleva bene alle persone che riteneva amiche. Solo che in genere le dimostrazioni d’affetto arrivavano in sordina, con gesti silenziosi o nascoste sotto strati e strati di sarcasmo. Una dichiarazione di supporto così esplicita era più unica che rara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sta di fatto che non ho idea di come fare, a farle girare meglio. Vorrei cambiare lavoro, tanto per dirne una, ma non so decidermi su quale direzione prendere. Non voglio sembrare immodesta ma… avere conoscenze in tantissimi campi, riuscire bene in tante cose, non aiuta in questo senso: non so cosa scegliere.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Insopportabile saputella» la prese in giro lui, ma di nuovo gli angoli della sua bocca vibrarono verso l’alto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per lunghi istanti guardarono il mare che ormai rifletteva solo le luci della città. Coi risparmi di una vita da insegnante e la vendita della casa dei suoi genitori, quando era stato esiliato Severus aveva acquistato un appartamento alla Vila Olimpica, il quartiere di Barcellona ricostruito per ospitare le squadre di atleti durante le Olimpiadi del ‘92, pensando che il clima l’avrebbe aiutato nella sua convalescenza; terminato il periodo dell’esilio, aveva fatto installare un camino per collegare la casa alla Metropolvere ma aveva deciso di rimanere lì e continuare a condurre un’esistenza quasi babbana. Hermione non poteva dargli torto, almeno sulla scelta di continuare ad abitare lì: all’ultimo piano di uno dei complessi più grandi del villaggio, solo un parco, la Ronda Lidoral e un altro parco lo separavano dall’ampia spiaggia di sabbia chiara che caratterizzava quella zona, il clima era stupendo e la città pulsava di vita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A un tratto, Severus spinse indietro la sedia, piegando in avanti la schiena fino a poggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia. L’applique che sormontava la porta-finestra gli illuminava solo un lato della faccia, lasciando l’altro in penombra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se non hai speso tutti i proventi dell’Ordine di Merlino e i tuoi ultimi stipendi in libri, potresti anche licenziarti dall’Archivio e concederti qualche mese a mente sgombra per pensare a quale carriera vorresti intraprendere davvero. Oppure…» si passò le dita sulle labbra e parve prendere una decisione. «Oppure, la libreria magica del Barrio Gotico sta cercando una persona per sostituire temporaneamente una commessa che tra poco partorirà. È un lavoro part-time che ti lascerebbe tempo per riflettere, con un termine ben preciso che ti permetterebbe di essere libera nel giro di pochi mesi. E potresti stare qui. Questa casa è stata pensata per otto atleti, ci sono quattro camere da letto e tre bagni. Ho un sacco di spazio, soprattutto da quando Anita ed io abbiamo rotto l’anno scorso.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione era senza parole. Le stava davvero offrendo di diventare la sua coinquilina? Così, all’improvviso, fissando il mare con espressione imperscrutabile?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non credo che sarebbe una buona idea. Non credo che, stando con te tutto il tempo, sarei in grado di non saltarti addosso» sparò senza soffermarsi a pensare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nell'esatto momento in cui si rese conto di aver pronunciato ad alta voce una frase che sarebbe dovuta rimanere ben rinchiusa nei meandri più oscuri della sua mente, si tappò la bocca con la mano, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Ormai l’unico orecchio di Severus che poteva vedere era diventato paonazzo e la sua espressione si era fatta di pietra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlino, che figura!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentre boccheggiava alla ricerca delle parole per rimediare a quel disastro, per trovare un modo di non perdere un’amicizia a cui teneva, lui si raddrizzò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, hai ragione, non è una buona idea» rispose, rigido e gelido, spostando lo sguardo dal mare verso un punto appena più in là della spalla di Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosa che accadeva praticamente ogni volta che si trovavano faccia a faccia. Anzi: faccia a spalla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In quel momento, mentre al colmo dell’imbarazzo la ragazza annaspava per rimettere insieme i pezzi di una dignità che aveva appena gettato al vento in un attimo di distrazione, quel gesto che tanto odiava da parte di chiunque e, a maggior ragione, da parte di </span>
  <em>
    <span>lui</span>
  </em>
  <span>, la mandò fuori dai gangheri. A stento represse la voglia di alzare la voce, ma si alzò in piedi lei stessa, facendo stridere le gambe della sedia sul pavimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Certo, perché la mia bruttezza ti fa così schifo che non riesci nemmeno a guardarmi in viso. Mai. E io sono così stupida da farmi attrarre da un uomo tanto superficiale. Non pretendo che i miei desideri siano ricambiati, Severus, però mi piacerebbe non venire considerata alla stregua di un troll per via delle mie cicatrici. Buonanotte.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E su quelle parole, stringendo la borsetta tra dita dalle nocche sbiancate, imboccò la porta e, senza perdere il passo, si infilò nel camino in un vorticare di fiamme verdi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solo una volta al sicuro nel proprio monolocale, dopo aver bloccato la Metropolvere perché non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, si lasciò scivolare a terra, poggiando la schiena contro il divano e permise alle lacrime di scorrerle liberamente lungo le guance. Lungo quei cordoni arrossati che da tanti anni spiccavano, indelebili, sulla sua pelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosa le era saltato in mente? Severus non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere dei suoi sentimenti, perché le era stato chiaro fin dall’inizio che non li avrebbe mai ricambiati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche senza le cicatrici che le deturpavano il lato destro del viso, il collo, il torso e il braccio, lui non si sarebbe mai potuto interessare a lei. Una sua ex studentessa, insignificante, saccente e dotata della grazia di un rinoceronte… un orrendo anatroccolo a confronto dall’elegante ed eterea Anita, quarantenne ricercatrice universitaria con una sfilza lunga un chilometro di pubblicazioni a suo nome, e anche dell’algida e composta Rocìo, che Severus aveva frequentato per qualche tempo all’inizio dell’esilio. Per non parlare della bellissima mamma di Harry…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La consapevolezza che i segni che le deturpavano la pelle lo disgustavano al punto che nella maggior parte dei casi non riusciva nemmeno a guardarli di sfuggita, poi, l’aveva sempre fatta stare male, anche prima di innamorarsi di lui. Vedere che non era riuscito a fare lo sforzo di guardarla in faccia nemmeno quando lei gli si era praticamente dichiarata era stato un colpo ancor più duro alla sua autostima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era stupido, decise molte ore dopo accarezzando il suo gatto, quando ormai il nero della notte aveva iniziato a lasciare il posto al grigio che precede l’alba, quando ormai aveva pianto abbastanza da asciugare i dotti lacrimali, lasciare che un uomo avesse così tanto potere su di lei. Era stupido consumare tempo e dolore e amore su qualcuno il cui sguardo si soffermava alla superficie delle persone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era opportuno, invece, interrompere i rapporti con Severus Snape, almeno per un po’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, sì, era opportuno anche dare un taglio a tutti gli altri aspetti della sua vita che non funzionavano da troppo tempo, a partire dal suo lavoro e da un ruolo politico privo di significato, per quanto a quel punto la infastidisse dover dare ragione alla persona che l’aveva umiliata pur probabilmente senza averne l’intenzione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perché non regalarsi un nuovo inizio, una nuova vita, una nuova Hermione?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si stiracchiò, riempì la ciotola di Grattastinchi, si fece una doccia e poi si sedette al tavolo armata di penna, inchiostro e pergamena. C’erano due lettere di dimissioni da scrivere, e quella piovosa domenica mattina londinese sembrava proprio il momento più adatto per farlo.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><ul>
<li><span> o § o § o</span></li>
</ul>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al Ministero avevano accolto le sue dimissioni con poco più di una scrollata di spalle, ma Hermione non se n’era affatto stupita. In fondo, il ruolo di Consigliere per la tutela degli elfi domestici era stato istituito da Kingsley nell’ultimo mese del suo incarico, e anche allora l’ex-Ministro era parso l’unico interessato alla cosa. Di sicuro il suo successore non aveva mai dedicato nemmeno un pensiero al quella carica o ai problemi che era nata per risolvere, e finalmente lei si era arresa: avrebbe trovato un altro modo per cambiare le cose, da fuori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il direttore dell’Archivio Storico, invece, aveva fatto più resistenza e le aveva reso la giornata piuttosto difficile passando, in pieno stile passivo-aggressivo, da lamentele che rasentavano il piagnucolio, ad accuse di ingratitudine, al rifilarle compiti ingrati come quello di ripulire tutti gli scaffali inferiori della sezione Mesopotamica, che contenevano pile e pile di pesantissime delicatissime tavolette d’argilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei aveva la certezza, più che il sospetto, che Mastro Wyvewrn fosse restio ad accettare le sue dimissioni per un unico motivo: non aveva la minima voglia di affrontare la fatica di doversi procacciare un altro schiavetto al quale far svolgere tutti gli incarichi più noiosi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In ogni caso, dato che lo stronzo non le aveva mai concesso le promozioni che le spettavano, il periodo di preavviso da contratto era davvero minimo e lei sarebbe stata libera entro la fine della settimana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Libera di fare cosa, però, non lo sapeva ancora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con un sospiro, si lasciò cadere sul divano. Dopo una seconda notte quasi insonne e dieci ore abbondanti trascorse a correre a destra e a manca per rispondere a comandi senza senso – sì, era stata perfino costretta a fare gli straordinari. Non pagati, ovviamente – aveva a malapena trovato la forza di farsi una doccia e cucinarsi un pasto, e non vedeva l’ora di raggomitolarsi sotto il plaid insieme a Grattastinchi, a lasciarsi anestetizzare dalla TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non fece nemmeno in tempo a sollevare il telecomando, però, perché il gesto venne interrotto a metà dal suono del campanello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si alzò perplessa, affrettandosi ad andare a rispondere. Non aspettava nessuno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ricordandosi di non aver ancora sbloccato il camino, sperò che non si trattasse di Ron che aveva bisogno di una babysitter, perché davvero quella sera non aveva sufficienti energie per fronteggiare tre bebè, che amavano svegliarsi a intervalli scaglionati in modo che chi li accudiva non avesse nemmeno un momento di tregua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aprì la porta e le venne immediatamente il desiderio di richiuderla, sprangarla e riempirla di tutti gli incantesimi di barriera che conosceva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perché sulla soglia c’era l’ultima persona che desiderava vedere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus Snape, con la sua ormai solita espressione di pietra e la sua ormai solita incapacità di guardarla in viso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contrasse le dita sul battente per impedirsi di sbatterlo e si dipinse in faccia un sorriso che, si rendeva conto lei stessa, probabilmente avrebbe spaventato uno squalo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non parlò, attese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ciao, sono venuto a riportarti questo» disse lui, atono, mostrandole un indumento nero, che lei riconobbe come il cardigan che aveva appeso alla spalliera della sedia sul suo terrazzo, tre sere prima. Il gatto si strusciò contro le gambe del mago mentre parlava, poi se ne andò per i fatti propri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Avresti potuto rimandarmelo via gufo, non era necessario fare la fatica di venire fin qui» rispose lei con la stessa mancanza di inflessione. Spedirlo, buttarlo a mare, bruciarlo… non le importava niente dello stupido capo d’abbigliamento: avrebbe solo preferito non dover rivedere </span>
  <em>
    <span>lui</span>
  </em>
  <span> e il suo atteggiamento del cavolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Per la verità desideravo anche… parlare con te di una cosa. Posso entrare?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione colse la sua quasi impercettibile esitazione e ne ricavò l’impressione che si trattasse di qualcosa che lui non voleva davvero dirle, ma si sentiva in dovere di farlo. Di bene in meglio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decise che tanto valeva sbrigarsi così da poter tornare al più presto ai propri piani per la serata. Si fece da parte e gli fece cenno di passare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui iniziò a parlare senza nemmeno accennare ad accomodarsi sul divano o su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo. Per uno come lui, il fatto che non avesse appoggiato il cardigan da qualche parte, preferendo continuare a tenerlo tra le dita, era chiaro indice che fosse preda di un profondo imbarazzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Credo che tu sappia che non sono molto bravo, quando si tratta di affrontare discorsi troppo personali. Preferisco rimanere su piani più… accademici. Però ci tengo a dirti che apprezzo l’amicizia che si è sviluppata tra noi in questi anni. Amicizia che è l’unica cosa che ci può essere tra di noi. Per questo mi scuso per il mio invito, che col senno di poi è stato davvero inopportuno.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei scosse la testa, depressa e altrettanto imbarazzata. E desiderosa che lui se ne andasse e la lasciasse a leccarsi le ferite dell’orgoglio, il quale non necessitava di sicuro di una reiterazione della serata più brutta degli ultimi cinque anni.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo so, Severus. Lo so che non sono… che non ci potrà mai essere altro. Sono io che avrei dovuto declinare e basta, senza lasciare che la mia boccaccia parlasse a vanvera. Ora, se hai detto tutto quello che dovevi dire, avevo dei piani per la serata che vorrei portare avanti. Da sola.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui inspirò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No, c’è un’altra cosa ed è ancora più importante. Tu non…» si schiarì la gola e sembrò che cercasse le parole. Infine parve raddrizzare ulteriormente la schiena già dritta come un fuso. «Io non credo che tu sia brutta e di sicuro il tuo aspetto non mi fa schifo. Il problema è solo mio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei sentì ribollire nel petto un miscuglio rovente di rabbia, umiliazione e rassegnazione per quella dichiarazione banale che non scusava minimamente la maleducazione che lui le aveva riservato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Risparmiami tutta la manfrina del “non sei tu, sono io”. Non funzionava più già nel 1930» sputò fuori, poi si impose di calmarsi e sospirò. «Ascolta, è chiaro che non sono… abbastanza, per te. E ci sta, non si può pretendere di piacere a tutti, soprattutto una come me, col mio carattere e i miei capelli e una parolaccia incisa sul braccio che fa rabbrividire un sacco di gente. Va bene così, le persone se ne fanno una ragione e vanno avanti e io farò lo stesso. Ho solo bisogno di tempo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tu non capisci.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ah no? Allora spiegati, o lasciami in pace.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Merlino, ragazzina…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Finiscila. Finiscila di trattarmi come una poppante. Non sono più una ragazzina da un pezzo e lo sai bene» sibilò lei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui fece una smorfia amara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E per colpa di chi non lo sei più, eh?» ringhiò di rimando, facendola sussultare per quella reazione inaspettata e brusca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Parecchia gente. Voldemort, direi. Antonin Dolohov, Fernrir Greyback. E soprattutto Bellatrix Lestrange» rispose lei, non capendo dove lui volesse andare a parare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui le ficcò negli occhi due occhi furenti e pieni di dolore. Dolore che lei non riuscì del tutto a comprendere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Smettila e dillo. Dillo che è colpa mia.» Si batté una mano sul petto ed Hermione quasi sussultò per la violenza del tonfo. «Dillo che anche io ti ho marchiata e ti ho rovinato la vita per sempre!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Severus, cosa diamine stai dicendo?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cos’è, il trauma ti ha privata della memoria di quelle ore a Villa Malfoy?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ricordi la invasero, come spesso facevano. Lontani e non più così spaventosi, perché ormai erano parte del passato, ma comunque angoscianti nella loro crudezza, nella consapevolezza che quelle cose erano successe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le</span>
  </em>
  <span> erano successe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli occhi di Bellatrix, brillanti di oscena malignità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sollievo per l’arrivo del Professor Snape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’ordine, impartito dalla voce cantilenante di una pazza, che aveva alimentato nuovo terrore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una frase in latino, mormorata a labbra quasi ferme. La frase che le aveva permesso di osservare la punta del coltello avvicinarsi alla sua guancia senza svenire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Che le aveva dato la forza che le aveva permesso di sopportare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il primo morso dell’acciaio nella carne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La ribellione della parte più Grifondoro di sé, che voleva chiudersi in un ostinato silenzio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il mix di istinto di sopravvivenza e paura, che alla fine avevano prevalso, e le avevano fatto dare a Bellatrix ciò che la donna bramava di più: urla di dolore, le sue urla, che rimbalzavano tra le pareti di pietra dell’antico maniero. Quelle urla che probabilmente alla fine le avevano salvato la vita, dato che la donna, ubriaca del dolore che aveva causato, aveva deciso che avrebbe mantenuto in vita il proprio giocattolo per goderne ancora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Le ricordo benissimo, quelle ore, credimi. Sono </span>
  <em>
    <span>incise</span>
  </em>
  <span> nella mia mente. Sei tu, forse, che le ricordi male.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui le voltò le spalle, andando alla finestra e poggiando una mano sul vetro. L’altra stringeva ancora il suo cardigan. Quando parlò, la sua voce era piena di angoscia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Male? Sono un mostro che ti ha portato via qualcosa di così prezioso che non potrei ripagarti, vivessi mille anni!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non mi hai portato via niente! Tu hai cercato di proteggermi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui si girò di scatto, gli occhi neri pieni d’odio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono stato io a maneggiare quel coltello. Io! Ogni volta che ti guardo in faccia, è come se il destino volesse ricordarmi che in fondo sono un essere orrendo, che meriterebbe solo di morire tra atroci tormenti. E non capisco a che gioco stai giocando, facendo finta che non sia vero, che non sia successo niente.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E chi fa finta che non sia successo niente?» si irritò lei. Ciò che lui le stava dicendo, i sentimenti che all’improvviso traboccavano dal suo sguardo sempre così neutrale, non avevano senso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tu, maledizione!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cosa starei facendo finta che non sia successo, sentiamo? Che hai difeso me, Harry e Ron per sei anni, fino a pararti tra noi e un lupo mannaro impazzito? Che hai combattuto giorno dopo giorno per Silente e i Nati Babbani come me, mettendo in prima linea il tuo corpo e la tua vita? Io lo so cos’hai fatto e lo sapevo anche </span>
  <em>
    <span>prima. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prima che Harry mi raccontasse dei tuoi ricordi, avevo capito e il quadro di Silente ha confermato. A Malfoy Manor la tua presenza mi ha dato il coraggio per seguire il tuo esempio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«La mia </span>
  <em>
    <span>presenza</span>
  </em>
  <span> ti ha piantato la punta di un coltello nella tempia, e l’ha trascinata verso il basso fino al collo» sputò fuori lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei sobbalzò, risentendo lungo la cicatrice il fantasma gelido di quella lama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non voli, sed debeo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>È quello che mi hai detto, quando ti sei avvicinato. Quando lei ti ci ha costretto. “Non voglio, ma devo”. Anche se era la tua mano, quella che reggeva il coltello, non era la tua volontà a dirigere il gesto. Anche se ero terrorizzata, sapevo che avevi una parte da recitare, e io ho recitato la mia. Ero consapevole che il tuo ruolo era ben più importante del mio, che la mia vita era più sacrificabile. Non te ne ho mai fatto una colpa, non sarebbe stato giusto. Pensavo che lo sapessi. Pensavo che fosse chiaro nel fatto che ho aiutato Harry a fermare l’emorragia e l’effetto del veleno di Nagini, e a scagionarti in seguito. Nel fatto che ho continuato a venire a trovarti, che ti accolgo spessissimo a casa mia. Nel fatto che siamo </span>
  <em>
    <span>amici</span>
  </em>
  <span>» concluse lei con amarezza, chiedendosi cosa fossero stati, per lui, quei cinque anni di frequentazione, se davvero pensava che lei lo ritenesse responsabile di qualcosa. «Che razza di amicizia sarebbe, se fosse fondata sul rancore?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non lo so, perché non me lo dici tu?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Te lo sto </span>
  <em>
    <span>dicendo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Se solo mi ascoltassi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Balle. Mi stai dicendo un sacco di balle e non riesco a capire dove vuoi arrivare.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei si passò una mano tra i capelli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Perché vuoi a tutti i costi che io ti dia addosso, Severus?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Perché non è possibile il contrario.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei si arrabbiò, di nuovo. Si piantò i pugni sui fianchi e sollevò il mento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«L’hai deciso tu? Chi cazzo ti credi di essere, per decidere come mi devo sentire?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono quello che ti ha sfregiata!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se anche fosse vero, non ti darebbe comunque il diritto di dettare i miei sentimenti. Ma non lo è.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus colpì con una manata lo stipite della finestra, facendola vibrare. Lei sussultò di nuovo. Non l’aveva mai visto… così.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Porca miseria, Granger, ero io che avevo in mano quel coltello.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ha fatto male, porco cane se ha fatto male, ma come ti ho già detto, sono consapevole che sei stato costretto a farlo, per non far saltare la tua copertura, così come sono consapevole del fatto che non ne hai tratto il minimo piacere, al contrario di quella pazza. Anzi, sono anche convinta che tu abbia accettato di torturarmi, ben sapendo che ti avrebbe fatto sentire male, perché pensavi che se l’avessi fatto tu, mi avresti causato meno danni di lei. Ma, soprattutto, so che hai usato un coltello normale, privo di qualsiasi incantesimo. Quei segni, qualsiasi apprendista del San Mungo sarebbe stato in grado di farli sparire. Diavolo, sarei stata capace perfino io, anche allora.» Fece una pausa, reprimendo un brivido. «È stata lei, Bellatrix. Dopo che Voldemort ti ha convocato e te ne sei dovuto andare, ha pensato bene di dare una ripassatina al tuo lavoro col </span>
  <em>
    <span>suo</span>
  </em>
  <span> coltello, quello così impregnato di fatture oscure che nessun incantesimo ne riesce a cancellare le cicatrici. È già tanto che si sono rimarginate.» Hermione non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia al ricordo della disgustosa risata satanica con cui la donna aveva accompagnato ogni gesto. Era stata quella, più che il dolore, a farle penetrare il terrore fin dentro le ossa. «Dopodiché ha iniziato coi Cruciatus, e da lì non ricordo più nulla. Credo che non mi abbia ammazzata solo perché prima si era divertita un sacco a guardarti torturare una tua alunna. Ha goduto del mio dolore e del tuo disagio e credo che mi abbia risparmiata perché pregustava una replica di quella bella scenetta. In ogni caso, ho ripreso conoscenza nel momento in cui Lucius Malfoy è venuto a cercare Greyback per affidargli non so quale compito, interrompendolo un attimo prima che mi violentasse approfittando del mio svenimento. In quel momento tu eri ancora con Voldemort, credo. Come vedi, sono loro i responsabili delle mie sofferenze.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus era sbiancato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Io non… non ne sapevo nulla.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E non avresti potuto comunque fare nulla» rispose lei con dolcezza. Finalmente aveva compreso il senso di colpa che lui si portava dietro. Non solo riguardo a quello che era successo a lei, ma per tutto. «Era una guerra civile, eravamo due soldati. Sapevamo che potevamo morire in ogni momento, che potevamo rimanere feriti o menomati, e che avremmo dovuto fare cose che non volevamo. Non era colpa tua, anzi: sono state proprio le tue parole a farmi capire cosa avrei dovuto fare, da quel momento in avanti. A farmi realizzare che lo stavo già facendo, da anni. E a darmi il coraggio per andare avanti. Sei stato un modello, per me, in un certo senso, e credo che sia stato anche grazie a te se sono uscita viva e sana da tutto ciò che mi è capitato. Quindi no, non provo rancore o odio, semmai ammirazione e gratitudine.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E amore,” aggiunse nella sua mente, sapendo che Severus non avrebbe utilizzato su di lei le proprie capacità di Legilimante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui deglutì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«In fondo, non è cambiato niente. Io… credo di dover andare, adesso. Per favore, non cercarmi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senza aspettare risposta si avviò alla porta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Severus» lo richiamò lei, nascondendo la tristezza dietro un tono pacato. Sapeva che era inutile, lui le aveva appena detto che era inutile, ma voleva lo stesso provare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo si fermò con una mano sulla maniglia. In quei pochi passi si era ricomposto, e la sua espressione era tornata neutra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Vorrei farti vedere una cosa, prima che tu te ne vada. Non, ecco, non ci sto provando, quindi non allarmarti se sollevo la maglietta, è che quello che vorrei tu vedessi è sul mio costato.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se proprio devi…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignorando il gelo di quelle tre parole, lei si avvicinò, afferrò l’orlo dell’indumento e lo tirò su, fino al bordo inferiore del reggiseno, sollevando il gomito e girandosi di tre quarti per offrire una visuale migliore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«L'estate dopo la morte di Voldemort me le sono fatte tatuare, quelle quattro parole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Non voli, sed debeo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui seguì con gli occhi il contorcersi del corsivo elegante e nerissimo lungo la costola appena sotto il seno. Poi scosse la testa e se ne andò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solo ore dopo, quando finalmente si decise a spegnere il televisore che l’aveva sollevata dalla pena dei suoi pensieri, Hermione si rese conto che nella fretta di fuggire Severus si era scordato di lasciarle il cardigan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beh, chi se ne fregava: era in procinto di cambiare vita lavorativa, era decisa a modificare radicalmente le sue mire amorose… comprarsi dei vestiti nuovi sarebbe stato terapeutico.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><ul>
<li><span> o § o § o</span></li>
</ul>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Londra aveva inaugurato l’arrivo del mese di luglio con un’alba uggiosa, nascosta da una coltre di nubi grigie che colavano acqua a rilento. Hermione non se ne era accorta: il sonno arrivava tardi, in quei giorni e, sapendo che non sarebbe dovuta correre in ufficio, la ragazza preferiva prolungare la permanenza sotto le coperte la mattina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando si svegliò, sbuffò all’indirizzo della finestra oltre la quale sgocciolava la stessa insulsa pioggerellina di qualche ora prima e decise che avrebbe consumato la propria colazione a letto. Non si alzò nemmeno per prendere la Gazzetta del Profeta dalla zampa del solito gufo: si limitò ad aprirgli la finestra con un colpo di bacchetta e aspettò che l’uccello depositasse il giornale sul copriletto e si prendesse al volo i soldi e il biscotto che lei gli porgeva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stava vagliando le notizie del giorno tra un sorso di caffè e l’altro, quando un picchiettare sul vetro le fece alzare la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un pugno le torse lo stomaco quando si rese conto che quello che si era posato sul davanzale e ora la guardava con la testa inclinata e un’aria pensosa era Plato, il barbagianni di Severus, esausto per il volo prolungato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione compì i gesti per aprire la finestra e farlo entrare col pilota automatico e, quando il volatile se ne fu andato, per lunghi minuti fissò la pergamena arrotolata che le era stata depositata in grembo come se si fosse trattato di uno scorpione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non lo sentiva dalla sera in cui era passato a trovarla, tre settimane prima. Lei non aveva mai risposto all’ultima e-mail che lui le aveva mandato la mattina precedente alla discussione sul balcone, né l’aveva cercato attraverso altri canali, come le era stato richiesto. Severus, fino a quel momento, non aveva dato cenno di voler riprendere i rapporti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inizialmente Hermione si era lasciata sopraffare dalla nostalgia di un contatto che, si era resa conto solo nel momento in cui era venuto a mancare, aveva negli ultimi mesi pervaso larghe fette della sua giornata. Dagli sms che erano soliti scambiarsi per commentare piccoli accadimenti quotidiani, alle e-mails dove discutevano in maniera più estesa di letture, pozioni, film, lavoro e qualche fatto personale, alle telefonate, all’andirivieni di gufi che portavano questo o quel libro. Ai sabati pomeriggio trascorsi insieme, che erano passati da una cadenza mensile a una bisettimanale a, ultimamente, quasi una settimanale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come in sordina, la presenza di Severus si era intrecciata alla sua vita in maniera sempre più fitta, e lo strappo era stato tanto improvviso quanto doloroso. Le mancavano le sue battute pungenti e la sua calma solidità. Il raro suono della sua risata e le domande acute che la costringevano a riflettere anche sulle cose più banali. La sfida intellettuale del tentare di stargli al passo. Il suo profumo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La meravigliosa e tagliente illusione che viveva solo nel mondo dei sogni, e che quel sabato sera si era infranta in mille pezzi affilati. Com’era inevitabile che fosse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In quei giorni si era anche preoccupata per la sofferenza che aveva percepito durante la loro ultima discussione, per l’angoscia e il senso di colpa che, per una volta, erano trasudati dalle parole di Severus. Avrebbe voluto alleviarle, anzi, aveva sperato che ciò che gli aveva detto l’avrebbe potuto aiutare, ma più passava il tempo, più si rendeva conto che lui, con tutta probabilità, aveva liquidato le sue ragioni. In fondo, lei era solo una </span>
  <em>
    <span>ragazzina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per giorni si era trascinata in giro per casa senza una meta, faticando a mangiare e a dormire. Una mattina, però, aveva incontrato il proprio sguardo spento nello specchio e qualcosa dentro di lei si era scosso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Hai affrontato di tutto» si era detta, sfiorando in punta di dita i segni che le marchiavano la guancia. «Sei stata in grado di superare mille tipi di dolore e di fare il culo a strisce a uno dei più grossi stronzi di tutti i tempi. Sai vivere con la tristezza e la nostalgia. Sai vivere con la delusione. Sai vivere. Vivi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si era sorrisa ed era uscita a fare una passeggiata, poi era passata a trovare Harry e Ginny e, nel pomeriggio, si era offerta di badare al Terzetto Infernale. Aveva ripreso in mano le redini dei propri sentimenti, consapevole che il sordo pulsare sotto lo sterno non sarebbe passato molto presto, ma che ciò non doveva impedirle di raggiungere un minimo di serenità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E adesso uno stupido quadrato di pergamena rischiava di far crollare il castello di carte che si era costruita intorno al cuore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosa poteva esserci scritto, lì dentro? La richiesta di non vedersi mai più? La richiesta di recuperare la loro platonica amicizia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quanto era triste il fatto che trovava più deprimente la seconda opzione?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, al diavolo!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aveva fatto saltare con l’unghia del pollice la ceralacca verde che bloccava il rotolo e l’aveva aperto ignorando il tremito delle mani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione, vorrei mostrarti una cosa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stasera alle sette a casa mia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentì la mandibola crollare di schianto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriamente?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tre settimane senza una parola, e poi di punto in bianco arrivava quella richiesta così asettica… noncurante?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brusca, perfino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il primo istinto fu quello di rispondergli che la cosa che le voleva mostrare, se la poteva infilare dove non batteva il sole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il secondo, di ignorare missiva e richiesta e andare avanti con la sua vita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Così non va bene, non è vero, Grattastinchi?» chiese al gatto, che era appena saltato sul letto. «Devo contenere gli istinti passivo-aggressivi, sennò divento come un bambino dell’asilo o, Merlino ce ne scampi, come Mastro Wyvewrn. No, devo pensare a un corso d’azione più assertivo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’animale approvò la sua considerazione iniziando a fare le fusa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O forse era solo contento che lei avesse iniziato ad accarezzargli la schiena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine Hermione decise per una risposta lapidaria quanto la richiesta: “d’accordo”. Decise anche che sarebbe andata da Severus, avrebbe visto ciò che lui le voleva far vedere e, se non fosse stato lui a tirare fuori l'argomento della loro ultima discussione, avrebbe semplicemente salutato con educazione e se ne sarebbe tornata a casa. Il tutto, accantonando ciò che provava per lui in un angolino della propria consapevolezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semplice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non proprio, ma fattibile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trascorse una parte consistente del pomeriggio davanti all’armadio aperto, cercando di decidere cosa mettersi. Voleva sembrare adulta, sicura di sé e serena. Voleva indossare qualcosa di carino, che le stesse bene, ma che al contempo sembrasse preso a caso dall’armadio. Non voleva fargli credere che si fosse sforzata… anche se di fatto era così.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inutile raccontarsi frottole: anche se la cosa la infastidiva, il suo cuore riteneva quell’incontro importante. Riteneva l</span>
  <em>
    <span>ui </span>
  </em>
  <span>importante. Anche se l’aveva respinta e chiusa fuori. E anche se ora si permetteva perfino di darle praticamente degli ordini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine si decise per una gonna scampanata che indossava spesso perché le slanciava la figura, e una maglietta aderente color melanzana, dallo scollo a barchetta, che evidenziava con discrezione la curva del seno e quella aggraziata delle clavicole. Dopo aver domato i capelli a sufficienza da stringerli in un morbido chignon tenuto insieme da due bastoncini di legno decorato ed essersi messa mascara e gloss, prese diversi respiri profondi per calmare il battito impazzito del cuore e si infilò nel camino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riemerse dall’altro lato, e non c’era nessuno ad attenderla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono nel laboratorio» le giunse una voce dal corridoio, ed Hermione sbuffò: davvero Severus voleva fare finta di nulla, e comportarsi esattamente come aveva fatto negli ultimi due anni? Non era certo la prima volta che arrivava da lui e lo trovava intento in qualche nuova pozione, ma quella particolare situazione avrebbe richiesto un comportamento diverso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo trovò chino su un calderone di piccola taglia, dal quale usciva un odore piuttosto acre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«…venticinque, ventisei e ventisette. Giusto in tempo» le disse lui senza nemmeno guardarla, anzi lanciando uno sguardo alla clessidra che era posata sull’altro lato del bancone. «Siediti sullo sgabello, per favore.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No, non mi siedo affatto» si irritò lei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sarebbe meglio farlo, ma puoi rimanere anche in piedi» ribatté lui, sempre fissando la clessidra, dalla camera superiore della quale gli ultimi granelli stavano scivolando di sotto. «Ecco, ci siamo. Va usata appena terminata.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma cosa diamine…?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione non fece in tempo nemmeno a finire la frase: fulmineo, Severus aveva inzuppato un panno nella pozione e ora glielo avvicinava alla faccia. Lei si scostò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ti farà male. Probabilmente.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Male? Severus, cos’è quella roba?» chiese lei esasperata, schivando un nuovo tentativo di applicarle la tela al muso. Fantastico: l’unica volta nella vita che lui tentava di toccarla, lo faceva con un pezzo di stoffa grondante una pozione sconosciuta, dopo un litigio che sembrava deciso a ignorare e tre settimane di silenzio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho modificato una pozione di rimarginazione» rispose lui con impazienza, brandendo di nuovo il panno, dal quale lei si scansò. «Credo di avere trovato la soluzione per le tue cicatrici. Ora, se volessi stare ferma… abbiamo meno di tre minuti per provarla, prima che perda efficacia.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per un attimo, l’incredulità e la rabbia verso quelle parole la bloccarono sul posto a boccheggiare alla ricerca di parole adatte, e lui riuscì ad applicarle una dose generosa della sostanza sulla pelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il bruciore la riscosse ed Hermione fece un balzo all’indietro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma che cazzo vuoi?!» esplose. «Chi ti ha chiesto niente? Ti fai vivo dopo tre settimane solo per usarmi come cavia per i tuoi esperimenti? Beh, al San Mungo credo che troverai un sacco di volontari. Lascia in pace me, però. Se l’unica cosa che ti interessa di me sono le mie cicatrici, credo proprio che non abbiamo più niente da dirci.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furiosa e addolorata, non attese nemmeno che lui replicasse, ma gli diede le spalle e imboccò la porta a passo di marcia, diretta verso il salotto e il camino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decisamente, stava diventando un’abitudine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Hermione, aspetta.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In poche falcate delle sue lunghe gambe Severus l’aveva raggiunta. Lei si girò a fronteggiarlo e, anche senza guardarsi nello specchio, sapeva di stare mandando lampi dagli occhi e che alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli, sfuggite allo chignon, iniziavano ad agitarsi intorno alla testa, crepitanti di magia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui aveva una mano tesa in avanti e, per un fuggevole istante, Hermione colse quello che pareva un lampo di vulnerabilità nelle sue iridi scure, subito nascosto dalla sua leggendaria espressione impassibile. Anche questo la irritò e le fece male: era assurdo che lui si sentisse ancora in dovere di nascondere le proprie emozioni dopo anni di amicizia. Dopo che, tre settimane prima, le aveva consentito di vedere uno spiraglio di ciò che ribolliva sotto la superficie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tranquillo, mi premurerò di farti sapere se c’è stato qualche miglioramento nelle cicatrici» ironizzò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui lasciò cadere la mano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Volevo solo fare qualcosa per te.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei si portò i pugni sui fianchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se avessi davvero voluto fare qualcosa </span>
  <em>
    <span>per me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mi avresti dovuto innanzitutto chiedere se desiderassi attenuare questi segni. E nel caso ti avessi detto di sì, avresti dovuto comunque avvertirmi </span>
  <em>
    <span>prima</span>
  </em>
  <span> di gettarmi addosso una pozione. Ben prima che io arrivassi qui! Come ti è venuto in mente che aggredirmi in quel modo, senza chiedere niente, senza il minimo preavviso e dopo tre cavolo di settimane di silenzio, potesse essere una buona idea?» Lui aprì la bocca per replicare ma lei, ormai lanciata, proseguì nella sua tirata. «Pensavi che sarei stata felice come una Pasqua di venire usata come cavia in un esperimento di cui non sapevo nulla, per risolvere un problema che </span>
  <em>
    <span>non ti avevo chiesto di risolvere</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sai cosa penso? Che non hai voluto fare qualcosa per me. Hai voluto fare qualcosa </span>
  <em>
    <span>per te stesso</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tramite me. E sarebbe andato anche bene, eh. SE mi avessi interpellata. Se mi avessi trattata come… come una persona adulta e non come un oggetto o una bambina troppo piccola per decidere per sé, per capire da sé che è il caso di aiutare un… amico.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concluse il discorso con un tono molto più pacato rispetto a come aveva iniziato, l’irritazione dissipata da una stanca tristezza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui non aveva battuto ciglio, per tutto quel lungo discorso. Sul suo viso addestrato alla compostezza non transitava alcuna emozione ed Hermione si trovò a chiedersi se si fosse solamente illusa che fosse </span>
  <em>
    <span>quella</span>
  </em>
  <span>, la facciata: forse, invece, la gelida impassibilità che aveva mostrato per tutti gli anni di Hogwarts non era una maschera ma la sua vera essenza, ed erano i rari sorrisi e le ancora più rare risate degli ultimi tempi, a essere delle recite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si trovò a desiderare di dimenticarlo, di trovare una persona vera con dei sentimenti veri a cui affidare il proprio cuore, come aveva sperato di affidarlo all’uomo che emergeva dietro quei sorrisi. Un uomo che probabilmente non esisteva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo fissò per lunghi istanti, sondando le nere profondità dei suoi occhi – che per una volta non stavano guardando altrove – alla ricerca di un segno, di qualcosa che potesse indurla a restare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era in procinto di girare sui tacchi e andarsene, quando lui finalmente parlò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non era mia intenzione offenderti. E anche se avresti tutte le ragioni per andartene, resta. Per favore.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il tono distaccato si spezzò alla fine, e le ultime due parole vibrarono di… qualcosa. Qualcosa che Hermione non comprendeva, ma che le risuonarono all’altezza del plesso solare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Resto, a una condizione. Parlami, Severus. Parlami sul serio. Fammi capire cosa sta succedendo nella tua testa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non è mai stato facile, per me. Tant’è che è stato uno dei motivi per cui Anita se n’è andata.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione lo aveva immaginato, ma apprezzò il piccolo sforzo che lui aveva fatto per raccontare qualcosa di personale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ho mai detto che lo fosse. Non lo è per nessuno, ma tu sei campione mondiale di chiusura a riccio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’angolo della bocca di Severus si sollevò, in un mezzo sorriso che era un concentrato di autoironia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Una delle cose in cui eccello. Ti dispiace seguirmi sul balcone? Ho preparato la cena.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se pensi di distrarmi col cibo, ti va male: ho fatto una merenda abbondante.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il mezzo sorriso si accentuò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ho mai pensato nemmeno per un istante che sarei riuscito a sviare l’attenzione di qualcuno col tuo cervello.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei sbuffò e lo precedette lungo il corridoio fino al salotto. Fece due passi fuori dalla porta-finestra e si arrestò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il tavolo era apparecchiato con una tovaglia ricamata e un servizio di porcellana finissima. Al centro, tra un vaso pieno di fiori e un candelabro, c’era una </span>
  <em>
    <span>paella</span>
  </em>
  <span> tenuta in caldo da un incantesimo di stasi e, su tutto il parapetto, correva una fila di basse candele ancora spente. Il tutto era piuttosto insolito e stranamente… ricercato, per un uomo che negli ultimi anni aveva fatto del minimalismo e della praticità quasi una bandiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, per descrivere l’atmosfera che si respirava su quel balcone Hermione avrebbe potuto utilizzare l’aggettivo “romantica”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma era Severus, no? Il freddo e composto Severus, che l’aveva respinta e si era allontanato per tre lunghe settimane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si voltò verso di lui, che era sopraggiunto e ora fissava il tavolo dallo specchio della porta. Quel mezzo sorriso non aveva ancora abbandonato il suo viso, ma ora la piccola ruga che aveva tra le sopracciglia e la piega di queste ultime lo rendevano quasi triste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Quando ti ho scritto, avevo in mente un esito diverso, per questa serata.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo strano rimbombo in mezzo al petto non poteva essere il suo cuore che sobbalzava e accelerava. Nessun organo poteva fare tutto quel fracasso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poi… ciò che aveva letto in quelle parole era ciò che </span>
  <em>
    <span>desiderava</span>
  </em>
  <span> leggerci. Ma di sicuro la realtà era un’altra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>D’altro canto, qualunque cosa lui avesse avuto in mente, se si era aspettato un’Hermione così docile da accettare qualunque cosa senza battere ciglio, evidentemente cinque anni di frequentazione, per non parlare di quasi sette anni di scuola, non gli avevano insegnato niente di lei. Fu questo pensiero che la spinse a dare una risposta secca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Forse allora avresti dovuto scrivere qualcosa di diverso su quel biglietto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Evidentemente» rispose lui, asciutto come era sempre stato. Poi però la stupì con un mezzo sospiro. «Perdonami, non sono mai stato capace di grandi interazioni umane e, nell’ultimo periodo, il mio cervello è andato in panne, polverizzando quel poco che resta delle mie capacità sociali.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei si stupì per quell’insolita confessione, e si allarmò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È successo qualcosa? All’Università? O magari i Mangiamorte…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il pensiero di un possibile tentativo da parte di qualche residuo simpatizzante di Voldemort di attaccare Severus non era mai lontano dalla sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No, niente di tutto questo.» Lui fece un passo avanti, quasi sfiorandola, e scostò quella che ormai era la “sua” sedia, sul lato corto del tavolo, col mare alla sua destra. «Ti va di accomodarti? Nonostante l’incantesimo di stasi, è meglio non aspettare troppo a mangiare. Se davvero lo vuoi, proverò a rispondere alle tue domande.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei prese posto e attese che anche lui si sedesse, alla sua sinistra sul lato lungo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non voglio che diventi un interrogatorio, Severus. E non pretendo di diventare all’improvviso la tua confidente. Solo che… c’è stato più di un problema, in questi giorni, e vorrei capire da dove originano, perché ci tengo a te, ma non credo di poter tornare indietro e fare finta che non sia successo nulla. Ci sono argomenti che dobbiamo affrontare. Però deve essere un dialogo, non l’esame per i M.A.G.O.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui si diede da fare con la </span>
  <em>
    <span>paella</span>
  </em>
  <span>, chinandosi a nascondere i propri pensieri dietro una cortina di capelli corvini, che quella sera aveva lasciato sciolti. Quando si sporse verso di lei per servirle il riso, Hermione inspirò il suo profumo di erbe aromatiche e vetiver e solo in quel momento si accorse di quanto le fosse mancato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il silenzio si protrasse per diversi minuti, interrotto solo dal tintinnare delle stoviglie. Il sole, ben avviato verso l’orizzonte alle loro spalle, iniziava a tingere il mondo di sfumature dorate e lei se ne lasciò cullare. Anche se era impaziente di portare avanti il discorso, decise di dargli il tempo di riflettere e trovare la volontà di superare la naturale reticenza che lo caratterizzava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cercò di soffocare l’agitazione nell’ottimo sapore della </span>
  <em>
    <span>paella</span>
  </em>
  <span>, perfetta sotto tutti i punti di vista, come qualunque pietanza cucinata da Severus. Non sapeva cosa pensare di ciò che lui le aveva detto poco prima, né di quell’invito, che poteva assumere un ampio spettro di significati, di scopi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solo quando i piatti furono vuoti, Severus spinse indietro la propria sedia, appoggiò gli avambracci sullo spigolo del tavolo e si decise a parlare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non so da che parte cominciare, Hermione.» Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di lei in quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una muta supplica, forse un appello a cercare di capirlo anche al di là delle parole. «Non ero una persona esattamente aperta nemmeno da bambino e poi… conosci il mio passato e sai che nascondere tutto di me a chiunque è stato ciò che mi ha consentito di sopravvivere e di raggiungere il mio scopo. C’è una voce dentro la mia testa che urla di chiederti di andartene, così che io possa tornare a vivere nel facile silenzio del distacco. La condizione a cui sono abituato, quella in cui ho trascorso la maggior parte della mia vita. Il fatto è che sono stufo del silenzio del distacco.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione frenò l’impazienza. Se lui aveva bisogno di prendere il discorso alla larga, lei si sarebbe adeguata, almeno per il momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei stufo, però per te è difficile costringerti a parlare, giusto?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Corretto. E ciò mi impedisce di avere una vita normale, al di fuori del lavoro, dove posso mantenere le conoscenze a livello poco più che accademico. Mi impedisce di avere dei veri amici, e soprattutto una… relazione sentimentale duratura» sembrò quasi masticare le parole, prima di forzarle lentamente a uscire a una a una dalle sue labbra sbiancate «con la donna che vorrei accanto per la vita.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Anita?» chiese lei, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro mentre il fondo del suo stomaco sprofondava fino al centro della Terra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui scosse la testa, spostando lo sguardo sul piatto sporco che aveva davanti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No. Certo, lei mi ha lasciato anche per la mia reticenza a parlare di, beh» di nuovo quel mezzo sorriso autoironico «di qualsiasi cosa, e perché aveva capito che le nascondevo una grossissima fetta del mio passato. Anche se grazie a suo fratello mago conosceva l’esistenza del nostro mondo, non gliene ho mai parlato, per evitare argomenti che non ero pronto ad affrontare. Però non è stata quella la causa scatenante della sua decisione di rompere: l’ha fatto soprattutto perché ha capito che la mia attenzione era deviata… altrove.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un dolore lancinante colse Hermione in mezzo al petto, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere preparata. Non era così ingenua da pensare che il suo cuore sarebbe rimasto libero. Beh, la parte di cuore non occupata dalla mamma di Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Capisco. Questo però non spiega perché te ne sei andato da casa mia chiedendomi di non contattarti, né perché all’improvviso hai cambiato idea. Pensavo… ho pensato che non ci saremmo più visti, Severus.» Lasciò che il dolore che provava trasudasse dalle sue ultime parole, sperando che, per la sua dignità, lui lo interpretasse come tristezza per la perdita di un’amicizia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui tornò a spostare gli occhi su di lei, e stavolta non erano privi di espressione. Erano pieni di qualcosa che somigliava da vicino alla speranza. O al terrore. O forse a entrambi. In ogni caso, lei non capiva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Avevo bisogno di tempo. Dovevo elaborare ciò che mi hai detto, la tua prospettiva su fatti che nella mia mente erano incisi nella pietra e che invece ho scoperto di dover rimodellare. Anche se nella concitazione del momento sono usciti i pensieri più cupi, in fondo lo sapevo che tu non mi portavi davvero rancore, che il nostro legame è sempre stato autentico – pur avendo una paura fottuta di sbagliarmi – però pensavo che fosse perché hai un cuore enorme e sei capace di perdonare gli errori del prossimo. Scoprire che non hai mai considerato quello che ho fatto, quello che </span>
  <em>
    <span>ti</span>
  </em>
  <span> ho fatto, un atto malvagio da perdonare, mi ha scosso. Ha distrutto i percorsi abituali dei miei ragionamenti e mi ha mandato nel panico.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. Panico? Perché lei non l’aveva mai odiato? Non aveva senso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma perché? Pensavo che al limite avresti provato sollievo, non terrore.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui scosse la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È sempre spaventoso, quando un terremoto scrolla il castello delle proprie certezze.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«D’accordo, ma se quelle certezze ti portavano a pensare qualcosa di negativo, e invece scopri che la realtà è molto più positiva, è una bella cosa, no?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non necessariamente. Non… per qualcuno come me, radicato nelle sue abitudini, anche mentali. Cambiare prospettiva costringe a prendere in considerazione ipotesi che prima erano irrealistiche e affrontare con sé stessi discorsi che si era preferito accantonare.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non posso dire di capirlo, forse la mia testa funziona in modo diverso, però non dubito che tu ti senta proprio così. Ma quindi…» Hermione spostò lo sguardo sulle proprie dita, intrecciate sul bordo del tavolo. Voleva fare quella domanda tanto quanto avrebbe voluto uno schiopodo sparacoda nelle mutande, ma era necessario affrontare il discorso. «Non è perché hai avuto ribrezzo della mia, ehm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avance</span>
  </em>
  <span> che sei sparito? Cioè» si precipitò ad aggiungere «lo so che hai detto che tra di noi ci può essere solo amicizia, però appunto, vorrei assicurarmi di non averla rovinata. L’amicizia intendo» terminò, paonazza. Merlino, una bambina di sei anni sarebbe riuscita a esprimere il concetto in maniera meno goffa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avvertì, più che vederlo poiché continuava a guardarsi le dita, il movimento di Severus che si alzava e raggiungeva il parapetto. Azzardò un’occhiata alla sagoma che si stagliava tra mare e cielo, accarezzata da una lieve brezza, e solo in quel momento si accorse che aveva indosso un paio di pantaloni neri, sartoriali, e una delle camicie bianche per cui era stato famoso ad Hogwarts, piuttosto che i jeans scuri e le camicie di lino che era solito indossare in estate da quando era a Barcellona. Ogni capo d’abbigliamento gli avvolgeva il corpo, sottolineandone la mascolina snellezza. I coetanei di Hermione in quel periodo indossavano assurdi pantaloni a pinocchietto e magliette talmente corte da lasciare scoperto il ventre e ciabatte infradito, e lei trovava il tutto piuttosto ridicolo. Lui invece… lui aveva un’eleganza senza tempo che le faceva accelerare i battiti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non è così semplice» rispose lui, rivolto al mare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«I-in che senso?» farfugliò lei, mentre le ferite dei primi giorni dell’abbandono si riaprivano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo vide chinare il capo e stringere le mani sul corrente della ringhiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Nel senso che ciò che mi hai detto, in quelle due serate, mi ha costretto a prendere in considerazione l’idea che quelle che credevo fantasie irrealizzabili, possano invece concretizzarsi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un nuovo, assurdo sobbalzo del suo cuore nel petto le impedì per qualche istante di commentare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«… Severus?» riuscì solo ad articolare, alla fine. Non poteva credere che lui intendesse ciò che a lei sembrava intendesse. Non era possibile. Non era… contemplabile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Anita era sicura» proseguì lui, senza staccare lo sguardo dall’orizzonte. La sua posa si era fatta più rigida. «O meglio: mi sentivo al sicuro con lei, perché nonostante le volessi un gran bene, e tuttora gliene voglio, non l’amavo. Non in modo travolgente e completo. E, non amandola, potevo permettermi di non darle tutto di me, di mantenere intatte le mie difese. Il mio controllo.» Si voltò a guardarla, ma in controluce Hermione non riuscì a leggere nulla nel suo sguardo. Riuscì a vedere le spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano, però, come per un respiro profondo e prolungato. «Anche tu eri sicura.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Io?» sobbalzò lei, sempre più confusa, sempre più assordata dal rombo del sangue nelle orecchie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì. Tu. Così giovane e pura di spirito. E bella, così bella. Ero certo che non mi avresti mai guardato con occhi diversi da quelli dell’amicizia, anzi, ero onorato e stranito per quell’amicizia che non mi sarei mai aspettato nascesse. Quello che ti avevo fatto era garanzia di che saresti stata lontana. Il mostro poteva guardarti e sorriderti e fantasticare, al sicuro nella propria fortezza.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione era come congelata sul posto. Una statua di sale il cui unico elemento in movimento era il cuore impazzito. E le labbra, che esalarono l’unica protesta che la sua mente era in grado di formulare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma tu non sei un mostro…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ho intenzione di discutere con te su questo punto, non stasera. Perché non è importante cosa sono o come vedo me stesso, ma come tu mi vedi. E tre settimane fa non ero in grado di affrontare il modo in cui mi vedi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Però stasera mi hai invitata qui, hai preparato quella pozione, la cena e questa tavola» mormorò lei, alzandosi e cercando di mettere assieme i pezzi. Sperando di non sbagliarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E avevi un’idea abbastanza precisa di come avresti voluto che andassero le cose» lo incalzò, girando intorno al tavolo per avvicinarsi a lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il mezzo sorriso sghembo e autoironico fece una nuova comparsa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Era più una speranza. O forse una paura.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Hai paura di me, Severus?» gli chiese, fermandosi a un soffio dal parapetto. A un soffio da lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No. Ho paura di me.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Beh, io non ce l’ho.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si avvicinò ancora, fino a che la stoffa dei suoi vestiti non si trovò a carezzare il tessuto di quelli di lui, mischiando i calori dei loro corpi. Si sollevò in punta di piedi, posandogli al contempo una mano sulla nuca per fargli abbassare la testa e, un attimo dopo, incontrò le sue labbra con una scossa che le riverberò sottopelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ne sondò la morbidezza muovendo le proprie appena appena, mentre tratteneva il fiato aspettando una reazione, col cuore in gola all’idea di avere capito male, che Severus la rifiutasse, la respingesse schifato che…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… che le stringesse le spalle in una morsa d’acciaio, attirandosela contro prima di spingere a sua volta la bocca sulla bocca, con un piccolo verso dal fondo della gola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu un attimo, poi lui si tirò indietro, appoggiando la fronte alla fronte senza però lasciare la presa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono un uomo difficile, Hermione» mormorò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo so.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho un carattere di merda.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Direi che me ne sono accorta.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Spesso ho bisogno di stare da solo, anche per diverse ore di fila.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ottimo, anche io.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sono mai stato capace di esprimere a voce i miei sentimenti.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Severus…» sospirò lei «Prima che tu aggiunga che sei deprecabile perché non hai mai aiutato le vecchiette ad attraversare la strada, potresti farmi una cortesia? Sta' zitto e baciami ancora.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non esistono “ma”. Ti amo e, se anche tu mi ami, tutto il resto lo sistemiamo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo sentì tremare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi le sue labbra le diedero la conferma che cercava, pur senza emettere alcun suono.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><ul>
<li><span> o § o § o</span></li>
</ul>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molto più tardi – parecchi baci, un orgasmo, una doccia e un altro orgasmo più tardi, per la precisione – Severus strinse a sé il corpo liscio e morbido di Hermione e chiuse gli occhi, cullato dal rumore del traffico notturno che filtrava dalla finestra aperta e, soprattutto, dal respiro sereno della donna che amava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le sue paure sembravano in qualche modo meno fosche, ora che aveva gli arti intrecciati a quelli di lei, la sua testa incuneata tra la spalla e il mento, e quei folli capelli a solleticare il naso adunco che tanto odiava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentre il sonno lentamente lo reclamava, sentì il peso di anni di sensi di colpa scivolargli finalmente dalle spalle, lasciandolo libero di volare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'ultima onda del sasso in uno stagno che era stato Voldemort e il suo movimento nato dall'odio, raggiunse la riva con un fruscio quasi gentile, e lì morì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi, fu solo assolata calma.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FINE</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>